


The Story of Us

by lollipopdiaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopdiaries/pseuds/lollipopdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Chrimily fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Chris met his Girl

**A/N: Chrimily anyone. I make no apologies, I ship them too. This is an imagined moment in the middle of comic.con.**

**Chapter 1: How Chris met his Girl**

“I’m here, although honestly I don’t quite know where here is at the moment except that it’s a long stretch of a lobby. Hall H right?” Emily walked-ran across the lobby of the hotel where the comic.con was being held.

She had no excuse, none at all. Not traffic, not waking up late or not even getting glammed up to long. Nope. She just spent so much time outside being waylaid by fans and supporters who wanted pictures with her which wasn’t a bad thing, it was actually a good thing. A very good thing expect here she was, ten missed calls and twenty texts from her co-stars and the producers, harassed and momentarily confused which way to go.

Thank God for a pass which allowed her easy access to a part of the lobby that was blocked off, no one could see her befuddled state at the moment.

Emily took a long breath to center herself, something she learned at acting school before she chose a corridor mumbling mostly to herself, “Hall H, it shouldn’t be that difficult really…” the voice that interrupted her made her jump ten feet high which was not really a good thing given that she was wearing three-inch heels before she turned around with a hand on top of her heart.

“You startled….,” the rest of her sentence was cut-off as she gazed into the very blue eyes of Captain America, not really Captain America but the guy who played the Captain in the Avengers movie franchise she corrected herself in her head.

“Hey,” the guy with very blue eyes also known as Chris Evans said.

Getting nothing but a blank look from the girl in front of him he tried again, “hi,” this time with throat clearing included.

“Oh frack! Oh, you must think I’m some kind of crazy, ditsy person but I’m not,” she said with conviction as if trying to convince herself and him at the same time, “it’s just that you’re him!”

“I’m him,” Chris gave her a tempered grin.

“Yes, yes you are, the Captain that is. I can’t believe this is happening and I’m making such a very, very bad first impression. Not that there’s going to be a next impression. And, now I’m babbling like a fool.”

Chris gave her a genuine laugh this time, “well, that answers one of the questions my sisters always wanted to know.”

“Your sisters? Questions?” Emily asked him confused.

“You are the actor who plays that IT genius in that TV show right? My sisters always wanted to know if you babbled in real life too.”

Emily’s hand lifted to again as she stepped back a little bit in shock that he knew who she was, “yes, that’s me. Felicity Smoak, that’s the character I play on the Arrow. But my real name is Emily, Emily Bett. And I do not babble in real life, never have until today actually. Which is totally weird. Emily Bett…. ”

“Rickards, I actually know that. My sisters are actually fans of yours and have been following your show so I got to watch a few episodes when I visit which is not as much lately with work and all.”

“Wow! That’s….actually nice to know.”

Chris held out his hand, “Chris, Chris Evans. Nice to meet you Emily,” he took her hand and held on to it a bit longer than was appropriate.

“Just so you know, I watch your movies too, not all but most. At least the recent ones,” Emily said feeling like she needed to reciprocate the nice gesture of him watching a few episodes of her tv show.

“So, I couldn’t help but overhear, Hall H?”

Emily smile impishly to him, “yeah, I sort of lost track of time mixing with some of the fans outside. Been getting calls that our session,” holding up her phone, “the Arrow comic.con 2-hour Q&A is about to begin. I’m just momentarily confused which way to go,” admitting her dilemma.

“Then let me offer my services as your guide. Fortunately, I attended this comic.con the last two years so I kind of know my way around the Halls. Our session, the Avengers one that is will be later tonight. I was just walking the halls searching for damsels in distress in the meantime.”

“Pleased to be your damsel in distress then,” Emily curtsied elegantly.

“My mom would never forgive me Emily if I don’t personally escort you. She’s also a big fan of yours. Think of me as if I’m your very own prince.”

Felicity and Chris started walking the right direction by the time Chris’ last sentence was completed but it definitely brought tingles through Emily’s spine. Chris as a Prince, hell her Prince, she could live with that, in fact it was a lot like a dream come true, fairy tale like. And did he just say his Mom was a fan of hers?”

Chris swallowed a smile that was threatening. He had so much to tell his sisters and his Mom. She was every inch as beautiful and sweet as his sisters had imagined her to be. Maybe if she had the time, he could ask her out to dinner tonight. He liked the plan formulating in his mind, definitely. He got out of his head just in time to realize they had arrived at Hall H and had escorted her by gently nudging his hand at the small of her back like it was the most natural thing in the world, “this way.”

Emily looked at him and gave him a smile and wow, he almost stumbled at the effect that smile had on him. Dinner was a definite he reminded himself.

“Emily! Where had you been?” her co-star Stephen asked her, “we’ve been waiting on you.” He said before he finally noticed the guy with her, “oh hello, Stephen Amell.” Stephen offered his hand out.

“Chris Evans. Emily and I got to talk and it might have been my fault that she’s a bit late,” Chris offered.

“No worries,” Stephen said while he looked at Emily sizing her up. He didn’t know she knew Chris.

From somewhere a voice shouted, “Emily, Stephen, they’re introducing the cast in need both of you here.”

Emily gave Stephen a look then turned to Chris, “thank you for the escort services, oh frack! That didn’t come out right, I meant for the guide service and for…”

Chris didn’t let her finish, “actually, if you don’t mind I’d like to hang-out a bit right here. Wait for you to finish,” he adorably blushed lightly and rubbed his neck with his hand nervously, “my comic.con session isn’t until tonight, if you don’t mind that is.”

“Oh.” Emily looked at Chris with mirth. She wasn’t the only one then feeling the electricity or was that chemistry.

“I…you do.” Chris backtracked.

“No, no it’s fine. That’s nice actually. I just assumed you’ve got more important things to do that hang-out on the sidelines while I finish.”

Chris looked her in the eye, “honestly, right now, there is nothing else that I can think of doing and no other place I would rather be.”

Emily’s eyes widened in surprise, “wow,” the rest of what she was about to say was lost as her name was being called on stage she turned around and was almost at the steps of the stage before she hollered back, “find a seat, you’ll be here awhile.”

Chris took a few steps forward so he could have a good vantage of where she was on stage choosing to lean against one of the solid steel bars unmindful of the eyes and whispers that surrounded him thinking _‘now that I met you, you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me that easily. I don’t mind waiting awhile.”_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Day Emily met her Man

 

By Lollipopdiaries  


**Part deux of ‘How Chris met his Girl”**

_**A/N: You ask, I execute. You see how this works. The world should know we ship Chrimily and this is only the beginning of many, many more to come.** _

“Here,” Chris pulled a chair from somewhere and offered it to Emily.

“Don’t fuss, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll just wait over there,” Emily told him pointing to a less crowded corner of stage right, beyond the flurry of actors, production staff and stage hands.

Chris eyed the spot pointed out then looked back at Emily, “you sure?”

Emily was about to answer but she was interrupted by a voice, “Chris my man, ignoring me?”

Chris turned around to face the voice, so did Emily and she was shocked to see it was Robert Downey, Jr. who was in front of them.

“Hey man,” Chris gave the man a bro-hug before he answered, “I just got here, haven’t have time to mingle yet.”

Robert raised his brows in disbelief, “really, it’s not this lovely young lady who’s keeping you away from your brothers?” he gestured towards the other actors who were huddled a little further away.

Chris gave him an impish smile, “Bobby, I’d like to introduce you to Emily, Emily this is Bobby.”

Robert frowned as if trying to place her, “I should know you, your face is familiar.”

Emily blushed a little at what seemed like a compliment before she answered him, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

As Robert let go of her hand he pointed one finger at her, “no really, I’ve seen you somewhere?”

Emily looked at Chris and he shrugged but before they could continue more people joined there group.

“Chris,” Mark Ruffalo shook his hand in greeting while extending a pleasant smile at Emily.

“Mark, Scarlet, this is Emily Bett Rickards, she is an actor,” looking at Robert to answer his question before he included the others, “she’s currently in a tv show airing called Green Arrow playing an IT genius and tech support,” Chris shared with the group.

“Green Arrow, as in the DC Comics Arrow? Crossing universes are we Chris?” Robert said in jest to Chris referencing the Marvel versus DC universes. “I have to find Jer,” referring to Jeremy Renner, “he should have something to say about this.”

“I heard my name,” the man in question inserted himself between Robert and Scarlet giving everybody a warm hug before his eyes settled on Emily, “wait, I know you. I’ve had more than enough fans tag or send me pictures of you over my twitter to not know that face,” Jeremy said facing Emily earning a fake cough from Chris to attract his attention.

“Jer, this is Emily Bett Rickards and yes, she is the actor who plays the IT genius character on Green Arrow, the tv show,” Chris introduced them.

“Felicity Smoak,” Jeremy trailed off, “I kinda know. People keep comparing me to the other Arrow guy. Not to put you on the spot but who do you really think is the better archer? Honestly?” Showing her his form to encourage her to pick him.

“I don’t know any way I could answer that question that doesn’t get me in trouble, nice to meet you,” Emily said holding out her hand.

“So, you finally saw the light and decided to cross over to the better superhero universe?” Jeremy continued to jokingly taunt her.

“Don’t scare the girl, she’s here to watch from the sidelines while we do our thing on stage,” Chris told all his friends.

“You with this guy,” Robert asked her pointing a thumb to Chris, “because, you and I have lots to talk about if that were the case. Insider quirks like for instance his nasty habit of picking his nose in public or how he farts so loudly and the smell stays with you for days,” gesturing dramatically as if he was trying to clear the air.

“I do not!” Chris said defensively, “don’t listen to him, don’t listen to them…” Chris told her pulling her away from Robert in particular.

“You haven’t answered my question. I’m not letting it go until you go on record that I’m the better archer,” Jeremy inserted. “In fact, we should all have dinner right after this, right guys.”

“Not tonight guys, I promised Emily dinner,” Chris told his friends.

“You telling me she’d prefer your ugly face over the company of three strapping young and toned guys and one of the sexiest women alive?” referring to Scarlett, Jeremy, Mark and himself.

“Guys, I need you all here,” a production assistant interrupted their group.

“You heard to guy, scoot,” Chris made a shooing gesture toward his friends.

Mark and Scarlet left followed by Robert who shook her hand again before he left and finally Jeremy left but not before stating, “this isn’t over.”

Chris looked at the retreating back of his friends before he looked back to Emily, “you sure you’ll be ok? You could always go back to your hotel room and I’ll fetch you there after this. It’s really no trouble at all.”

Emily gave him a shy smile, lighting up her face, “no I’m fine right here.”

In the end Emily did sit patiently on the sidelines as the press and fans did the Q&A with the cast. Both she and Chris where able to reach his car with relative ease, the press still unaware since both comic.con appearance intervals where one after the other during the same night.

They had even managed to sneak into a steakhouse dive and into a booth toward the back that allowed them some privacy.

“How long will you be still in town for?” Chris asked her.

“We have an autograph signing and meet and greet scheduled for tomorrow in the afternoon for the CW shows then I’m done. I’m scheduled to fly out the day after. You?”

“I’m flying out the day after too, planning to visit family while I have the free time before getting back into the grind.”

“You seem close to your family.”

“I am. Family is everything,” Chris said simply.

“I agree, although I don’t get to see mine much too. I’m from Vancouver. It’s a good thing we film the show sometimes in Canada. I get to spend some days with my family, my Mom in particular. She’s a doctor so she herself can’t get a lot of free time too. But, you’re right, family is everything. Mine has always been supportive of my career choice to the point of driving me around during my early start in musical theater and dance.”

“Musical theater and dance, wow. I may know a thing or two about that. Actually got my start the same way. My mother still teaches a dance class and my sister helps out a children’s theater group. I’m from Boston.”

“You’ve got that Boston charm, ooops did I say that out loud?”

Chris laughed, “you really do break into babble, it’s adorable.”

“Nice save on the adorable reference.” Emily said to him smiling.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said my sisters loved the character you play on tv. I will definitely be telling them about the rescue mission on my part getting you to the proper Hall just in time.”

“You’re my hero. Captain America saved the day,” Emily said tilting her head to one side. An action she still maintained from her youth when she voiced something that was sincerely meant.

Chris gave her a wide smile, “glad to be of service and I’m not a hero, I just play a hero.”

“I would argue that point. Besides, real genuine heroes rarely call themselves heroes. Thanks for dinner and dessert,” Emily sensing that the ‘date’ was coming to a close since dinner had been completed and coffee and a shared piece of pie had been devoured in no time.

Chris looked at her thoughtfully, “I saw a park two blocks past driving here, can I interest you to spend a little more time in my company,” he said not wanting to let her go yet.

“If this was the children’s park we passed by then yeah sure, I saw a play area in the park.”

They have been walking around the empty park for a few minutes before Emily spotted the swings and bit her lip as she hurried to the swing and sat down, “sorry, I’ve missed this. Brings back a lot of memories,” she said as Chris followed her, positioning himself on the back of the swing, giving her a gentle push.

“Yelp! I wasn’t prepared for that, but this is nice.” She said as she was pushed gently, both of them mindful that the child swing might not be ideal for carrying her full weight if he pushed harder, not that she was on the heavy side.

“Your right, it does bring back memories. My sisters use to let my brother and I push them in the swings. I have an older and a younger sister, both of them promised to push my brother and I in the swings but it was never our turn.”  
Emily abruptly stood up, gently stopping the swing with a foot out, “sit,” she told Chris.

“What?”

“Sit down. Think of it as a thank you for coming to my rescue earlier.”

Chris obligingly sat down, testing his wait on the wooden plank first.

“I’m not going to let you fall.”

Chris tilted his head back to look up at her, “my hero. I guess you’re the hero now.”

“I try. It’s not everyday that any one can claim to play hero to Captain America.” Emily said before she started to push the wooden plank needing to center herself a bit since he was all muscle.

As Chris started to lift he turned back to Emily asking, “you sure, I’m not exactly light weight.”

“And I’m not always a damsel in distress, I’ve been known to do support work for super heroes too occasionally, although I’ll be honest, I’ve zero experience in pushing swings for super heroes. But there’s always a first time for everything.”

Emily pushed harder and the swing lifted higher making both of them giggle like little kids lost in their world for a few seconds before Chris jumped off the swing in perfect superhero style.

“As good as that felt, I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

“I wasn’t, this girl packs some muscle,” stretching out an arm then flexing it to show him. She was proud of how fit she kept herself with a regular and strict exercise and yoga regiment. “I’m actually tougher than I look. I’m not just a typical girly, girl.”

Chris circled around her then sat down once again on the swing, “then, push away then.”

Felicity rolled her eyes adorably at him, then was on her way to circle around him to get to the back of the swing to start to push him again but was surprised to find herself lifted by the waist then planted on his knees suddenly. Talk about being swept off your feet.

Chris started to use his feet to swing them slowly, both of them not even attempting to talk at all. Both just content to let this quiet moment happen without trying to question or read too much into it. His right hand rested on the chains of the swing, his left hand remained on her waist.

For her part, Emily fixed her gaze to a point somewhere across the park to keep herself from reacting.

“Now I must admit, being pushed in a swing is nice. But, this is even better,” Chris said almost in a whisper.

After a few seconds Emily finally responded, “yes it is. It’s a nice way to end a wonderful day. And this has been one of my best, if not my best first dates ever.”

“Then this is my opening to ask you out for a second date, tomorrow?”

Emily looked at Chris, giving him her sweetest smile yet, leaning over to land a barely their kiss on his cheek then nodded without saying anything at all.

_**This is where I hit pause. Ah guys, I hope you weren’t expecting more. It’s a follow-up to my first chrimily short.** _

_**If you bombard me with tweets and messages in my tumblr I WILL write the follow-up to this. My twitter account is @lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries).** _

 


	3. Prelude to a Kiss

**By Lollipopdiaries  
Part three of my Chrimily story**

_**A/N: This is quickly becoming a daily dose of Chrimily and I’m much obliged to continue this tradition.  
** _

_**If you are a new to this story, this can stand alone but I suggest you read part 1 (When Chris met his Girl) and part 2 (The Day Emily met her Man) before this one to guarantee a heart-attack.** _

_**I expect tears ladies, and oohs and awwws before the end of this installment…..otherwise, I’m not doing this right.  
** _

“Oh my God this is heaven,” Emily said before taking another lick of her ice cream.

Chris grinned, taking a lick from his own scoop. His was nothing but traditional, rocky road. Hers was mint choco-chip ticking off another parallel to her character in his mind.

It was just after 10 in the morning and they were out on a mid-morning stroll since Emily had a thing for the SDCC by mid-afternoon. Emily was the one who spotted the ice cream parlor and told him in a voice that one wouldn’t dare question that anytime was a good time for ice cream even if it was technically still morning. She further argued that it was afternoon somewhere in the world so he just held his tongue, not that he was planning to start an argument with her. Nope, he was perfectly content just to be and that was something that actually didn’t surprise him.

People were starting to recognize him inside the ice cream parlor despite his baseball cap over his head. Actually both of them were wearing caps, he in jeans, a tee and sneakers. She in cut-off shorts, a tee and sneakers, almost identical to his, just a normal couple, well not quite a couple since they only met yesterday and this was barely a second date but yes, they seem like regular guys and girls amongst a crowd. Just the way he liked it. An all american guy and girl.

Wanting to have some private time with Emily, who had gotten some looks and whispers herself maybe because she was with him or because she was equally a celebrity like he was, them together was attracting attention. A couple of people had even dared to take a few photos on their phones something Chris still wasn’t comfortable with. He looked to his right to check on Emily and found her looking down on the floor. Maybe her shoes were interesting but really her body language was telling him she was just as uncomfortable as he was about the attention even if no one had approached them yet directly.

“Let’s take a walk,” Chris told her taking her hand and pulling her next to him as she continued to lick the side of her cone now with melted ice cream partially dripping on the sides.

He couldn’t help but pause and stare for a few moments at the picture she made. She was sexy and she didn’t even know it.

They continued their walk down the street with people they pass giving them long stares until Emily pulled him to a stop as she plopped the last of her cone into her mouth with a content moan.

He had finished his about a minute sooner than her but she explained to him that she wanted to take her time with something she loved, savoring each taste, apparently mint choco chip was one of those things.

“You’ve got,” Chris pointed to a corner of her mouth where he had spotted some leftover ice cream.

“Where?” Emily placed a hand to her face touching everywhere but failing to reach her mark as of yet.

“It’s….may I?” Chris asked in true gentleman form before his thumb and forefinger reached the mark accurately.

Emily blushed an adorable shade of pink at his touch which he still hadn’t removed from the corner of her mouth. His eyes continued to search hers for a few more seconds before his whole hand finally moved to her cheek making her blush even deeper.

As if her blushing a deeper shade was all the encouragement that he needed, he slowly dipped his head angling it so that his lips would touch hers right where he wanted.

At the first touch Emily felt an electricity jolt all throughout her body and sensed he felt it too with the way his other hand wrapped around her pulling her ever so gently to him.

If ever there was a gentle kiss that could be defined as mind blowing then this was that kiss. It was tame, as every first kiss that was to mean something should be. But all the ingredients to make it just so sense-stealing were there.

She had read about it in fairy tales. That kiss that was life changing, life defining. In true fairy tale fashion she was getting swept of her feet, falling fast. Falling really, really fast. She was starting to picture him as Prince Charming to her Cinderella. Prince Eric to her Ariel. Prince Philip to her Aurora. Prince…what was his name, to her Snow White. She could go on and on, but the seed was planted in her mind. She was starting to fall and she didn’t quite know if he was ready to catch her.

Which was why she pushed herself gently away from him with a sigh and attempted to turn away.

Chris caught her before she could fully turn away with a hand, “did I do something wrong. Was it too soon? I just felt the moment was right, I apologize if I was too forward.”

Emily’s hand automatically searched his and squeezed it. Even while she was slightly uneven, she wanted to assure him that he did nothing wrong at the same time analyzing the words that just left his lips.

He wanted to kiss her, interpreted her pulling back as thinking it was too soon. He felt the same way that she did about the electricity or was it chemistry between them and again he thought he did wrong by her for acting upon it. How did she tell him that he did everything right but that she was feeling slightly insecure about reading too much into this one kiss that had every possibility of changing her life.

“Emily?” Chris asked again, this time his confidence was slipping.

Emily attempted a smile but she knew he saw right through it.

“Talk to me, please.”

She attempted another smile then bit her lip which Chris now recognized as one of her tells when she was unsure about something. As with all other things Emily that he now easily recognized, it really didn’t surprise him that he could read her inner battle struggle.

“Please.”

That one word shattered her indecisiveness and gave her to confidence for what was to come.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right. I….” Emily trailed off.

Chris’ heart unexpectedly soared during her first two sentences but faltered as soon as she did.

He watched his hands lift in slow motion and cup both of her cheeks thinking it was his turn to pick up where she left off. He looked into her eyes first to show her he was sincere, gave her his patented lopsided boy-next-door smile then soldiered on.

“I think I know where you were going with this,” rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks, “and believe me, it’s both scary and amazing at the same time. More amazing compared to scary just to clarify,” Chris said slowly so that his words would sink.

“This, you, me…there could be an us. But,” the but got her to steel her expression once again as she started to go from zero to hundred only to be stalled at sixty.

“But,” Emily asked him in a whisper.

“But,” Chris continued, “this is something we both should want, invest in, us. It’s unexpected, at least the way we met although I believe we would have met eventually as if it was pre-destined. And I know I used big words like destiny and us, but, and this is the last but, it’s only because I want to make you understand that something as amazing us this,” gesturing between them, “the potential of where this may be going is too much to pass up which is why it’s both scary and amazing.”

Emily bit her lip and nodded, her eyes starting to water at his declaration, “it is scary and you’re right, amazing. More amazing than scary I agree.”

In her effort not to let tears ruin the moment, she started to giggle which caught on as Chris started to join in before his hands dipped to her waist until it hit her butt and lifted her, earning another yelp from her before he quieted her this time with a not so gentle kiss.

_**Stop the presses, kisses have exploded. That’s the power of ice cream. For those waiting for the appearance of the Arrow cast, the next installment features the cast.** _

_**Now I’m off to get myself my own scoop of ice cream…..** _


	4. Chris meets the Family....sort of.

**By Lollipopdiaries**

**Part 4 of my Chrimily series posted as _“The Story of Us”_ in Ao3.  
**

“She should be here by now,” David said looking at his watch, ever the big brother.

“Come on guys, give her some rope. This is Captain America we are talking about here,” Willa said dreamily.

Stephen lifted a brow then rolled his eyes shaking his head, “he’s the actor playing Captain America, not _the_ Captain America, Willa.”

“Don’t rain on my parade,” Willa huffed. After a moment she conceded, “fine, he’s the actor who plays the super hero Captain America, but he’s still dreamy,” she embraced herself and shivered.

“He’s going to hear a few choice words from me. Young men these days…” John Barrowman trailed off.

Stephen or Steve to friends just shook his head and ignored the others, already focused on the next task which was getting ready for the afternoon fan session, autograph signing and picture taking. He already knew his spot. He was nothing if not thorough. Making sure the fan experience for the show Arrow was top-notch. He was the Captain after all. Not exactly Captain America, but the Captain nonetheless.

In truth, he was a little bit wary of this Evan’s guy who had come out of nowhere and seems to be sweeping Emily off her feet if yesterday and today were prime examples. It was his duty after all as her…..how did he define it, friend, friend was a good definition, to look out for her. She was young, unattached and people might take advantage of that. She was his friend, partner, one half of the well received Olicity fan favorite tv couple. So yeah, he had every right to look out for her. He and David and John too apparently had the same thought in mind. If Colin were here, he was sure the little guy would be going grrrr about Chris too.

The fans who bought tickets were starting to line-up, some of them taking stolen shots of the cast from their phones as the cast still mingled and huddled. They still had fifteen minutes to go before showtime.

David sat down beside Steve, shaking his head as scrolled down his social twitter timeline.

“What’s your problem?” Steve asked him.

“Have you seen these photos?” David showed him photos of Emily and Chris from earlier in the day, some of them very vivid showing the two in the middle of a passionate kiss with Emily being carried by Chris.

Stephen frowned feeling a knot form somewhere in his stomach as he continued scrolling down the photos before he too took out his phone and swiped it open David thought presumably to check his social network updates, but no. Steve was scrolling down his list of contacts, finally found the one he was looking for and pressed call.

David leaned in to see he was actually placing a call to Emily. Well, the whole family was on top of this apparent budding romance. He should have seen it coming but he didn’t really notice Chris yesterday during the Q&A as Emily had arrived barely before the Q&A started and left almost immediately. Although he had gathered from Steve that indeed, Chris Evans was present and waited for Emily to finish yesterday before whisking her away.

“Where are you?” Steve said a little aggressively on the phone.

He paused to listen to the response then turned towards to doors which were being guarded by the hotel security and cordoned off walking toward it. David’s eyes followed Steve’s progress as he walked away.

In the next second, mayhem ensued as both Emily and Chris entered a side entrance holding hands.

Steve pocketed his phone as he approached Emily, “barely made it again,” was all he said although he was gentleman enough to hold out a hand to Chris.

“I know, I know,” Emily said apologetically to him and the rest of the cast as they circled around the three making her suddenly nervous. It felt like she was cornered by her parents and had no choice.

“Hello,” Willa beat all the guys to the punch, sassy as ever, “Em, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Em bit her lip then wrapped her hands around Chris’ left bicep, “everyone this is Chris, Chris Evans. Chris this is Willa Holland, John Barrowman, David Ramsay and you already met Steve yesterday”, she introduce the brood semi-circled around them.

David offered his hand and it was obvious from Chris’ expression that David squeezed a little tighter than necessary and Chris took it all in without comment. In fact, he appreciated how they looked after Emily as if she were family. She was like a little sister or in John’s case a daughter, the way he kept sizing him up. Just like Chris’ Avenger family. Rather than be insulted, Chris found in cute that he was being measured.

“Hey guys, we need you in your places,” a production assistant called out to them.

John folded his arms over his chest, “unfortunately we have to cut this let’s meet the new guy routine short, I suggest, no let me correct that, I insist you both,” gesturing to Emily and Chris, “join us tonight for some drinks. I volunteer Steve’s room. It has a great view of the city.” John finished daring Stephen to contradict his suggested venue.

Steve just shrugged, “whatever.”

“We all good then?” David looked at confirmation from everyone reaching out a hand to Chris once more, “see you tonight then.” Then turned to Emily, “make sure he makes it there. You know the place.”

A few seconds later, there was just Emily and Chris once again with Emily looking a bit apologetic at Chris, “sorry about that.”

Chris lifted a hand to smooth out the lines on her forehead, “it’s fine actually. I just felt a bit high school but,” shrugging, “it’s actually cute the way they all look out for you, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Emily searched his eyes for any sign of sarcasm although she knew him well enough by this time to know what he said was sincere, “you sure?”

“Very,” he bent down to captured her lips but at the last minute Emily tilted her head so his lips landed on her cheek.

At Chris’ questioning gaze, she said, “sorry, it just felt a little awkward, the guys are still looking,” she told him almost in a whisper.

Chris swallowed a smile about to burst, “like I said, a little high school, but it’s worth all the hassle. You are worth it.” He said as a parting shot, bending for a last kiss on her temple since he couldn’t help himself. “I’ll make myself scarce then pick you up around 7 at your hotel room, that fine?”

“Very.”

With a last embrace, Chris left Emily to attend to her obligations with her castmates.

* * *

Chris stood up from the couch he shared with Emily, taking his drink as he walked to the balcony. Truly, once you look past the subtle jabs and the occasional stare downs, Emily’s castmates were actually a fun bunch to hang out with, what with John Barrowman and his flamboyant ways who at one point earlier had sat down squarely in front of Em and him and said, “I’m as close to a parent Em or Willa could have  on the set of Arrow and I take my role seriously, look at it as practice for when you get your sit down with mommy and daddy Rickards. Fortunately for you, I can play both roles,” John said with a flip of a hand on his non-existent long locks.

“John,” with just how she had said his name, he knew she was warning him.

John brushed away her anxiety with a hand, “think of it as role-playing.”

Willa, ever the mischief maker in the group clapped her hands in glee pushing David so she could have a better seat.

“Is this really necessary?” Emily tried again.

“It is,” he told Emily, “when it’s your turn young lady, you are getting the same treatment so don’t be too happy,” John turned to Willa.

Willa pouted for a second but her excitement overshadowed the weight of John’s words.

“It’s fine,” Chris told Emily, rubbing her back with his left hand and squeezing her right hand with his right hand then he because be couldn’t help himself, he tried to assure her by leaning in to kiss her but a loud cough interrupted them.

“None of that in front of daddy dearest or mommy dearest, either one works for me,” John said sassily.

Emily and Chris actually giggled a bit at that.

“Awww, I think it’s so sweet,” Willa said again representing all the fangirls of the world shipping them, dramatically fanning herself.

“So, this is day two,” John said.

“Day two?” Chris asked a little confused.

John rolled his eyes with exaggeration, “of the story of you, you guys. Day one was yesterday right? The day you met? And this is day two. It’s actually quite romantic if you think about it and I’m so failing in the strict-parent-interrogation technique, am I?”

“With flying colors,” David answered him also shaking his head.

“Actually, we’re good.” John told Chris, “I can feel you sincerity from all the way here,” he shuddered his body for effect.

“Yeah well, there’s just one more thing left then,” David said his eyes doing the talking as he lifted his chin toward the balcony of the hotel room where Stephen Amell had chosen to plant himself during the last half hour.

Chris took it as his cue as he stood up.

* * *

“Mind if I join you?” Chris asked Steve tentatively still gauging his mood.

Steve lifted his shoulders and tilted his head to the side as an approval, taking another long drink from his beer bottle.

“This is nice,” Chris started off, admiring the view.

“Yes it is,” Steve answered him, “but the view isn’t really what brought you out here, is it?”

“No,” Chris told him honestly.

Steve scoffed then turned his back on the view to lean on the balcony rail, now facing Chris, “Emily is a treasure, she’s unique. She has something that I can’t quite define that makes everyone around her want to protect her.”

Chris nodded, “I can see that all of you look out for her. But really, you don’t have anything to worry about. I have nothing but good intentions.”

Steve eyed Chris with a narrowed look, “she likes you. We just want her to be happy. _I_ ,” emphasizing the word, “just want her to be happy.”

And Chris knew well enough to read between the lines, “I want the same thing for her.” It was funny how both of them were saying one thing but at the same time were sizing up the other subconsciously against themselves.

Steve gave him another measuring look before he nodded, “as long as that doesn’t change, we’re good.”

Chris nodded and this time he was the one who took a long swallow off his beer bottle.

“Hey,” Emily stepped out into the balcony to join the guys, giving both guys a searching glance before she wrapped  a hand around Chris’ arm, “can you give Steve and I a minute,” she asked Chris who just looked at her then at Steve and back at her then nodded before he turned around to leave them.

“Wait,” Emily pulled him back to give him a kiss on the cheek, giving him a smile of assurance before she turned back to Steve, her arms crossed on her chest her expression neutral.

Steve stared at her, she stared back at him, until Emily broke the staring contest, looking out at the nightscape, “I like him.”

Steve sneered, “that is kind of obvious.”

“He’s one of the good ones.”

“The jury is still out on that one,” Steve answered her.

“I can take care of myself,” Emily answered back.

“You can’t ask them, ask me not to look out for you. That would be asking too much.”

Emily turned away from the balcony and looked at him, “I know. And I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Steve faced Emily, looking into her eyes, putting his beer down “I always will.” Steve gave Emily one more measuring glance before he exhaled heavily, “fine, the guy seems okay. He braved John’s interrogation, so that must count for something.”

Emily didn’t bother to tell Steve that John had failed miserably at his attempt instead she held out her hands and wrapped them around Steve thanking him in a whisper.

Before letting her out of the embrace he whispered back to her, “I just want you to be happy Em.”

Emily stepped back from the embrace and bit her lip, “I am actually,” after a slight pause to gain her bearings she continued, “in a way I haven’t been since….” She trailed off. They both knew what she meant.

Both Steve and Emily joined the others in the living room of the hotel a moment later with Emily resuming her position beside Chris, tucking herself into him as his hand automatically went around her while the others spied on them again.


	5. Day 3 and Forever

By Lollipopdiaries

 

**Part 5 of my Chrimily story entitled “Story of Us’ as posted in Ao3**

 

The paparazzi were in full force today. Word had finally reached them about the budding romance between Chris Evans and an actress by the name of Emily Bett Rickards from the hit TV show Green Arrow.

 

The CW Arrow cast and producers as well as the cast of some other CW shows were boarding the hotel vans for the ride to the airport, that in itself was enough to invite a media frenzy, but the unexpected hook-up, because that’s what the media was playing up between the two actors just out of com.con was newsworthy, at least to the gossip hungry public.

 

Last night had ended around almost two in the morning with most of Team Arrow cast a bit on the tipsy side. Chris dutifully brought back Emily to her hotel room. All he expected was a goodnight kiss and maybe a light make-out then he would have happily returned to his own hotel room but both of them didn’t want to part, yet.

 

Really, everything about the last two days could have ended in them quickly moving their overheated emotions toward the bedroom but Chris didn’t want that, at least not immediately. He had a feeling that this was different, special from the start, that it was a long haul kind of thing, the kind that told him this could be for keeps.

 

So despite the reality that they only had tonight then they had to go their separate ways, at least in the meantime, her for work commitments, him for a previously scheduled and earned downtime with his family – mom and sisters, that was, he still didn’t want this to be just a hook-up sexytime thing.

 

Last night, they ended up in her bedroom, just talking…with a little make-out and a lot of cuddling. It was actually nice, really nice, a taste of things that could come.

 

So when it was time for Emily to leave for the airport with the gang, Chris was on-hand holding her hand and sometimes hugging her, very public displays of affection that the paparazzi was lapping up.

 

They both tried to shut-out the shouts, screams, flashbulbs, generally the frantic frenzy around them as they had one last conversation in a whisper while Chris had his arms around her, pressing her to him and she had her hands on his biceps.

 

“I’ll call you everyday, I promise. We’ll work something out. Remember,” he leaned back so he had full view of her face, “I told you yesterday we should both be invested in this. And I am, very much. We’ll work something out.” Actually, since the wee hours of the morning, he had already been planning to redo part of his vacation time.

 

She had work commitment that included shooting advance episodes of the new tv season, this time, her schedule wasn’t the one that was flexible. This time, he had to make the gesture, because he knew if the situation were reversed she would do the same for him. Of course, he couldn’t tell her his plans yet so in the meantime all he could do was assure her that this wasn’t goodbye, the last time they would see one another, this, _she_ , meant more to him than just a passing fancy.

 

“I miss you already,” she told him. Her face buried in his shirt.

 

“I’m right here,” he wanted to laugh at her being all cute but in a way, he felt the same way. How could you miss someone who was right in front of you, in your arms for goodness sake. But he did.

 

Emily lifted her face and scanned his, as if memorizing every line, every crease, every mole…

 

It overwhelmed him how in such a short amount of time, he was feeling the weight of an emotion he had never felt before as he lifted his thumb to caress her cheek gently before he leaned in to kiss her temple.

 

If shrieks could get any louder, they did at the moment. The fact that this was out in the open for everyone who bothered to spy on them didn’t dampen the appetite for more. Shouts of Chrimily alternated with Chris and Emily filled the air. Chrimily was the apparent new mash-up name for them. He kind of liked it, having something that linked her to him.

 

“Em, time to go,” Steve said as he approached them, eyeing Emily with some concern.

 

Chris looked at Steve nodding which Steve took as a sign that he understood they were set to go as he left to give them some privacy.

 

Chris led Emily slowly toward the door of the van, his one arm still around her, his other one holding her carry-all. As they reached the steps of the van, Emily’s arms went around him tightly and he felt her start to sob.

 

“Hey, hey…we’ll be ok. We can make this work,” and just because he couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t be seeing her for days, weeks maybe after all. He crushed her to him and kissed her with abandon.

 

Emily’s arms lifted to his neck to lock him in, needing him, just needing him.

 

Only when there was need for air did Chris let go of her lips, although his lips still remained on her face. A peck on each cheek, on the nose, then again on her temple before he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, “Emily Bett Rickards, know this…..I am irrevocably falling in love with you in a way I’ve never had before. This, is not ending right here. It’s just the beginning for us, **_the story of us_**.”

 

Chris watched her from outside the van as she settled on a seat beside the window still wiping her tears but braved a smile as she spotted him.

 

Wanting to give her one last comfort, he place his palm flat on the window of the van where she sat and a moment later, she placed her palm in exactly the same position with only the glass of the van window separating them and they stayed that way until the van slowly pulled out of the driveway with Chris jogging alongside the van a few strides before the van completely pulled away.

 

He continued to follow the van with his eyes for a few more seconds before he faced down and exhaled heavily to recover his demeanor. A heavy arm that circled around his neck caught him by surprise and he calmed only at the familiarity of the voice that shouted out to the paparazzi and generally people on the street a second later, “nothing to see here. Can I instead direct your attention to the sexiest woman in the world parading right in front of you together with…never mind,” pointing toward Scarlett with Jeremy who both just exited the hotel.

 

“Don’t sweat it bud, we got your back,” Robert Downey, Jr. told Chris patting his shoulder, “Scar and Jer agreed to run interference while I get you back inside.”

 

A bit overwhelmed, Chris just nodded before saying, “thanks bro, I didn’t really notice the circus.”

 

They were now both inside the safety of the lobby when Robert turned to give his friend a once over, “this is the real thing, isn’t it?”

 

Chris gave him a wide smile that lighted up his face, “she’s the one. She’s the one.”

 

“And you just let her walk out of your life? Just like that?” Robert frowned.

 

“That was never my intention and I’ve got it covered,” Chris told him confidently.

 

“Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding bro,” Robert told him before he dragged him toward the hotel bar, “tell me all about the future Mrs. Evans.”

 

Xxxxxxx

 

 

About a week later in Vancouver, Canada in the middle of a table read for episode 2 of the new season.

 

“Really, what actually brings us back to Starling is Thea having a birthday and Malcolm, oh sorry it’s Ra’s al Ghul now sending her an ancient wooden mystery box that may or may not have extreme repercussions on the City because a man more evil that Malcolm now knows Ra’s slash Malcolm’s weakness is Thea and will use her to wrestle the League of Assassins away from Malcolm? Wow!” Emily said as she continued to read the script.

 

Everyone around the table gave a small laugh at Emily’s reaction. Before the EP interrupted, “we watched the playback of the first episode, Emily you are glowing in all your shots, exactly like how a woman deeply and madly in love who runaway with the man of her dreams should look like on screen.”

 

“Daily hour long calls and countless bouquet of flowers from the boyfriend will give you that glow,” John Barrowman shared with the group.

 

Emily threw her pen playfully at him but couldn’t stop her smile from becoming wider.

 

Chris indeed did what he said he would do. He called her every morning, woke her up with his phone calls. Called her in the afternoon during her shooting breaks and called her again just before going to sleep, both of them sharing their day with the other, his filled with stories of his sisters and how they teased him about her.

 

On a couple of occasions, she heard probably one of his sister holler from the background a _‘Hi Emily’_ that made her gooey inside just because it felt good to be accepted by someone who she hadn’t even met in their brothers life.

 

It had been a week where she had always been the center of ribbing and teasing from her friends and co-workers with John and Willa being the ring leaders. David and her had two interesting talks with him acting like a big brother while Paul and Katie, who both couldn’t make it to the comic.con the last time were both begging her to convince Chris to visit so they could meet him in person.

 

Of everyone, she had been the most surprised by the reaction of Stephen. He had never failed to check on her daily, how she was. Was there anything else she needed? Even little things like which flowers she received for the day from Chris had been topics they covered.

 

Right now Stephen was absorbed in texting with someone. In fact, he had been at it half the time the table read had been going on. Since Emily was seated beside him, she tried to lean in and steal a glance at his phone to check whom he was texting that had him distracted, maybe it was his wife. But Stephen always compartmentalized his work and his family life, so unless this was an emergency, that wasn’t his family that he was busy texting with, Emily concluded.

 

Finally, Stephen put down his phone with a thud, turned to her and gave her a mysterious smile.

 

“What?” Emily asked his frowning at his behavior.

 

“Stand up,” Stephen told her.

 

“Why?”

 

He rolled his eyes and repeated, “stand up.”

 

She finally did, still a little hesitant and confused.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

Stephen gave her a look, by this time everyone around the table had stopped talking and where just looking at the two of them, some of them wondering what was happening, the others in the on mystery finally catching on.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“I don’t know,” she told Stephen honestly. This was all very weird for her.

 

“Wrong answer, your answer should be yes. This is a surprise, a good one.”

“I don’t like surprises,” she told him still skeptical.

 

“You’ll like this one, now close your eyes like a good girl.”

 

She looked at him for a few more seconds then closed her eyes dutifully.

 

“I’m putting this one on you just because I know you’ll cheat and peak,” Stephen said wrapping a bandana he had with him the whole time around her eyes.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Emily’s eyes going to touch the bandana now covering her eyes.

 

“Don’t move,” Stephen commanded in a voice that left little room for argument.

 

A moment later, Emily felt a hush fill the room and an _‘awwwww’_ leave Willa’s lips and a high-pitched “oh my God,” leave Katie’s lips simultaneously.

 

“What’s happening?” Emily asked as she tried to fill around her but got nothing but air. She tried to go for the bandana but Stephen stopped her hands mid-air.

 

A few seconds later Stephen let go of her hands then Emily felt him step away from her at the same time she felt another presence near her.

 

Then slowly, ever so slowly, lips touched hers, lips that where so familiar to her, lips that she had missed in the last seven days. Chris Evans, he was here. That was all her mind registered before she tore away at her bandana.

 

And there, right before her very eyes was the man who held her happiness in the palm of his hand.

 

“Chris you’re really here,” Emily said in a whisper before she was crushed in an embrace.

 

“I couldn’t stay away any longer, I missed not seeing you.”

 

Emily lifted her hand to his cheek, “I missed you more.”

 

“How, I mean…”

 

Chris looked around the room, “your friends have been updating me on how you’ve been….coping,” he couldn’t help but pause to give her a kiss in the temple, “and this guy,” pointing to Stephen with a thumb, “he helped make sure I made it here, help keep my coming here on the lowdown.”

 

Chris turned to Stephen and shook his hand while is other hand circled around Emily’s waist, “thanks man, I owe you….”

 

“Nothing,” Stephen cut whatever Chris was about to say, “just make sure you take care of our girl. You’re a good guy Chris, you make Em happy. That’s all everyone in this room wants for her.”

 

Emily leaned in further into Chris’ body and he instinctively tightened his arm around her before he asked, “you guys won’t mind if I stayed on set for a few days, do you?”

 

“You can stay forever if you want,” Willa said sassily and everyone else broke out a laugh at her comment.

 

 

**_This is a nice place to stop. One last chapter in the works then I’m done. The last one will have all the feels you want, I promise!_ **

 


	6. Everything Happens for a Reason

_**The 6th and last chapter of this Chrimily story titled ‘The Story of Us’  
By Lollipopdiaries** _

_**A/N: This last chapter is a future fic chapter, fast forward to five years after. I thought this was a fitting way to end.** _

_**Much thanks to those who loved and followed this story, my first for the Chrimily growing fandom. While this is but a dream, hope floats.** _

I really love Emily Bett Rickards and wish she finds someone who will sweep her off her feet and treat her like she is the most precious thing in the world.  

“This is unexpected,” Emily said pausing to thumb a tear away from her face as she gazed blankly at the hundreds seated in front of her. So this was what it felt like when you won an award. A mixture of awe, disbelief and shock coupled with incoherent actions one took to savor the moment, at least for first timers like her.

She took one deep breath and searched for that one thing that always centered her in the crowd.

“This wouldn’t be possible if it weren’t for the faith put in me by the producers, casting team and the director. I know it was a big risk casting someone like me, an unknown in the big screen for such an important role and credit for this,” holding up her globe statue as Best Supporting Actress, “goes out to my co-actors Ryan Gosling and Jennifer Lawrence who just inspired me to be better in every scene.”

Emily won as Golden Globe Best Supporting Actress for her role as Rona, who was asked by Maggie Jackson played by Jennifer Lawrence to have an affair with her husband played by Ryan Gosling so Emily’s character could be impregnated by her husband since she couldn’t give her husband, who she loved, a child he wanted. It was a twisted tale of love, desire and in the end almost tragic with Jennifer’s character almost killing Emily’s character.

The portrayals of all the three actors earned them each a nomination and after tonight, bigger things were to come for Emily.

“Just three years back, I was on the last season of my very first long term acting gig the Green Arrow,” Emily shared, “everybody remember that? We had a good run and we had five good seasons before everyone decided to move on.”

“I asked myself what was next for me, it turns out it wasn’t an acting job that was next for me, it why Tyler and I my life couldn’t have taken a better turn. I have a wonderful two year old who is probably still awake right now even if he was suppose to be asleep a couple of hours ago.” Emily looked directly at the camera and smiled, “Tyler honey, get to bed now. Mommy won!” The auditorium burst with laughter.

“Just a few months after I had Tyler, I was asked to audition for this role. And then this happened,” holding out the globe statue again.

“But really, although my life was good, it wasn’t quite complete until San Diego five years ago when this guy literally stalked the halls of the hotel where we met saying he was looking for a damsel in distress,” again laughter broke out and the cameras left Emily’s face for a few seconds to zero in on the guy she had her eyes locked on, Chris Robert Evans.

“In true hero fashion, he swept me off my feet and my feet haven’t touched the ground since. Together we have a son Tyler, and a little one,” holding on to her tummy while smiling at Chris, “on the way. This man has always encouraged me to go after my dreams and reach for the stars. I’ve never said it to him quite this way yet but tonight seems like the right time for it, since I’m sure his and everyone else’s attention is on me,” laughter and a slight pause from Emily again before she continued, “my dreams became reality the day you came into my life, there is no one else I could imagine sharing my life with, I love you baby,” looking at Chris once again, “my husband, father of my children, love of my life. Everything else beyond our family is a bonus, this” showing the world her globe statue, “is one of them. Although honestly, there is room for more of this, thank you everyone!”

Emily was ushered to the back room which  was filled with  press people for her short Q&A and photo op before they moved to the next winner, but before she could even step in front of the mini podium, her husband was suddenly beside her and lifting her up in the air.

Everyone around them just looked at them with almost identical tender expressions on their faces. After five years of being hounded by the press, Chris and Emily were known as a couple who never shied away from expressing how much they loved one another even in a public setting, although the make-out was very much toned down to short bursts of loving kisses and embraces. This was one such occasion.

“Congratulations baby,” Chris told his wife as her feet hit the ground again.

“I love you.”

“And I love you,” Chris responded immediately, “and this little one here,” his hand on her tummy, “did you really wait ‘til that moment to tell the world about little Ryder.”

Em lifted her brow at her husband, “Ryder? This one is going to be a little girl. I’ve got enough testosterone between you and Ty running around the house.”

Chris wrapped his hands around the waist of his wife, “really you’re going with that, too much testosterone?”

“Okay fine, I just really, really, really want a baby girl.”

Chris grinned at his wife who was as adorable as the day he met her, “that’s a lot of really’ies right there.”

Emily playfully punched her husband on the chest, “stop teasing me. Now come here, we have to face the press,” waving the golden statue in front of her husband’s face to remind him.  
“You go, this is your moment.”

“Nope, this is our moment, ours,” pulling her husband beside her toward the mini podium. “Besides, when you win the Oscar I expect to be right beside you accepting that award.”

* * *

  
A year later….

“Strap him in babe,” Em told her husband as Chris sat their son Tyler on the swings.

“Of course dear,” Chris answered his wife preventing himself from rolling his eyes at the reminder from his wife. As if he would let his son fall on the swings, it wasn’t his first time to push someone he loved on the swings if his memory served him right. He didn’t let his future wife fall that time and we wouldn’t let his son fall this time too, ever.

It was surreal the life they had led together. Sure, they were celebrities. Now more than ever with the ever growing repertoire of hit movies that not only he had, but his wife too. They were being touted as one of the most powerful and influential power couples in Hollywood, not that they lived there.

Nope, both he and his wife Emily, and he loved calling her his wife–the girl he had finally married four years ago, two years after they had met—had wanted a normal family life away from it all. They had settled in Boston, so that Chris’ sisters could be near enough if needed.

They had planned their careers in a way that family would always come first. When he had to work, she stayed with the kids or vice versa. Or they would all troop to the location of the shoot and settle there for a few months. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do until their first born was old enough for school and they had to adjust again, maybe with her playing soccer mom now that their family life was evolving.

Truth be told, his wife had always told him that no matter the opportunities that may come her way, especially after winning that Golden Globe last year and offers started pouring in, she was first and foremost a mother and wife. This was her greatest role and one that she vowed to him, she would be willing to play the rest of their lives together.   
But he himself had made sure he had a lot of time with his family for downtimes like this. Something simple but meant a lot to him and his family strolls like play time in the neighborhood park.

The neighborhood had gotten used to seeing the family out and had left them alone most of the time for some private time.

As Chris was strapping in his son, he spotted his wife rocking the baby stroller gently, as little Madison’s tiny hand shut up to grab her mother’s pinky finger.

Chris thanked God everyday for his blessings. Emily Bett Rickards, Emily Evans now for the past four years had been the perfect woman for him. He knew it or at least his heart knew it the moment he saw her all those years ago in that hallway.

“Push Daddy!” His son finally broke his inner musings, impatient at being just seated strapped at the swings.

“Sorry Ty, ready?”

“I’ve been ready since a minute ago!” was his son’s sassy answer. Well, his son took after his wife that was for sure.

* * *

Friday’s were date night. Or at least Chris and Emily tried to continue this tradition whenever possible.

He was in the middle of shooting a film and they had decided before hand that the kids would spend a week with Chris’ older sister which she loved, so Emily could fly out and be with him for the week in Australia on location.

This was their fifth wedding anniversary and this was special for them. Five years of married bliss and two children later, they were still going strong, very, very strong. He loved his wife even more every day.

She had just completed her first film as lead actress, a status she now enjoyed since winning her best supporting actress award at the globes a couple of months ago  then he had to fly out to Australia a couple of weeks later.

He checked his watch again, he was right on time. It took a couple of hours for him to make it to the airport because he wanted to be the one to pick up his wife. They still did little things like that. So here he was just like everyone else in the arrival area of the airport patiently waiting.

He was getting some looks from the crowd but since he was with his assigned Aussie team, a PA and two bodyguards, he was left relatively alone.

Finally, a rush of people exited the doors. He and everyone else searched the crowd for their loved ones. As always, she was one of the last to exit. She was used to not using her celebrity for special favors and usually let everyone else go before her unless she was pressed for time.

Chris had moved forward quickly and embraced her tightly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you more,” she answered in what had become a traditional back and forth they said to one another when they reunited after a period of time of not seeing on another, the period of time defined by months, sometimes weeks, days and on some occasion just hours. This was a couple who still acted like they were in the honeymoon stage. He hoped that would never lose that.

“Come here,” Chris kissed his wife then searched her face, “tuckered out?”

“A bit, it was a long flight but, worth every boring second of it,” she grinned making a joke of it.

“Come on, it’s quite a ride back. You can sleep on the way.”

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning with her husband trailing kisses across her body, “hmmmm, this is still the best way to wake up.”

Chris looked up, interrupted from his task by his wife as he pushed his way back up so he could be face to face with his wife, “good morning babe. I like your face being the last thing I see before I sleep and the first one I see as a wake up to a new day too.”

Emily lifted her head and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck as she kissed him.

Five minutes later Chris was cuddling his wife, her back to his front as he absently rubbed her arms, “ready for today?”

“I thought you had to work today?” Em questioned her husband.

“You do remember today is our fifth wedding anniversary right?”

Emily playfully nudged her husband, “of course, duh.”

“Just checking,” Chris teased her and kissed her cheek, “get up, we have a full day today,” told her with a wink.

“Ohhh wait, I know that look….”

“What look,” Chris said feigning innocence.

“That look,” his wife pointed to his face, “although you’re hiding it now. But I clearly saw it.”

He hauled his wife from the bed who was still very much naked and tucked her, fireman style over his shoulder earning an eeeekk from her as he carried her all the way to the more than generous shower of the hotel room.

* * *

“Helicopter ride, you’re really pulling out all the stops for our fifth husband,” Emily turned to her husband as he pulled her toward the helicopter that awaited them.

He waited until they were safely inside the helicopter before he responded, “you deserve even more than this wife of mine,” tucking her into him.

She kissed him in the nose, a little endearing gesture she liked to give him when she was overwhelmed with emotion.

In response he locked her even tighter to him. They were already in flight and he pointed out some structures to her just wanting to see the simple joy in the face of his wife. Despite the trappings of fame and fortune, she still remained the same simple girl he had almost immediately fallen hopelessly in love with.

In the next moment they reached water and Emily said, “this is a lot of water.”

They were traveling over water to get to an island, a private one he had rented for three days, their private paradise.

“Oh. My. God.” Emily breathlessly said when her eyes finally rested on a piece of land they were nearing turning to her husband excitedly, “is this?”

“Yes,” he said proudly, more than elated that he had made the right choice if her excitement as any indication.

He was pulling her inside the house but she had other plans as she jumped on her husband’s back making him loose his balance for a second before he was able to maneuver them so he felt most of the impact of their fall on the rug on the vast living room area.

While he was rubbing his backside, she was laughing animatedly and he just couldn’t help himself as he pulled her to him rolling so he was now on top of her.

“You nearly crippled me and on our anniversary,” Chris chided her.

“Oh really, after playing Captain America for several years you tell me this is what brings you down?”

“You are my kryptonite babe.”

Emily rolled her eyes at the cheesy words of her husband, “shut up and kiss me husband!”

“Yes ma’am,” he obliged his wife. He was always wanted to make his wife happy.

Their make out was becoming a little bit heavy and Chris started to disrobe his wife, pushing her off-shoulder white dress down so he could kiss her lower when several coughs erupted almost simultaneously.

Chris stopped immediately, realizing where they were and then remembering he had invited a few others secretly to help celebrate this milestone with his wife tempering down his raging hormones. His wife however took several more seconds before she registered her husband had stilled and that they were not the only people in the house.

“Oh dear God!” She finally realized what almost happened burying her face in a throw pillow she had within reach. “Did you know they were here? Of course you did. You planned this. You invited them all. This should be a happy moment, I should be hugging all of you right now but I just want to hide right now.”

“Nothing we haven’t seen before,” Carly, Chris’ older sister chided them, “although the little ones would be shocked.”

“They’re here?” Emily squeaked as she peaked from behind the pillow.

“We all are,” Emily’s mom came out from another opening holding baby Madison in her arms then a charging Tyler followed making a beeline for his parents as he launched himself unafraid into the air knowing his father would never, ever let him fall.

The impact of Tyler’s weight pushed Chris back as he landed on the couch taking his son with him who was laughing with glee, “can we do that again, can we, can weeeeee, pleeeeease!” He pleaded.

“Not right now sport, between you and your mother my back feels like it’s been run over by a 10-wheeler.”

“Oh get over it!” His wife threw the pillow she was hiding under at him.

“Hey,” he rubbed the shoulder the pillow had hit. For some reason his son found it funny that his mother had thrown a pillow at him and he started to gather the other pillows and brought them to his mother.

Chris reacted by pushing the pillows away from his wife as he pulled her up, they had company and whatever he planned to do to his wife had to wait ‘til later tonight.

His wife surprised him by kissing his ‘injured’ shoulder gently, as if to tell him she regretted throwing a pillow at him even if it was meant to be playful before she circled her arms around her husband, “I love you even more for bring both our families here to celebrate our fifth with us, how where you able to get everything organized?”

“I knew where I would be filming the movie months before,” he shrugged. “You were on location a lot during the last few months so it was easy, I didn’t need to sneak around to make sure everyone’s schedule was clear and coordinated.”

‘Chris planned every detail of it,” Lisa, Chris’ mom shared with her daughter-in-law.

“And made sure we all made it here. Swore all of us to secrecy,” Emily’s mom added.

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have such a loving and devoted husband,” she kissed her husband on the cheek, “and even luckier to have all of you, our families, the people we both love the most in this world with us.

* * *

Chris and Emily stood up and made their way to their bedroom to finally retire for what remained of the night after the dinner and night cap with the family but before they could open the door of their room, their mother’s called out to them making them turn around.

Lisa turned to Emily’s mother with a nod before she started, “we wanted to get both of you something special, but you have almost everything between the both of you.”

“We knew it shouldn’t be something that money could buy, that was for sure,” Emily’s mom continued where Chris’ mom left off.

“That limited our options,” Lisa continued.

“Then one day, Lisa here called me with a very bright idea, genius really,” Emily’s mom finished for them as both Chris and Emily alternated looking at both their mothers.

“We thought this would be something you both would love. It’s something that definitely money couldn’t buy. It was a labor of love, our labor of love.”

“The families worked on this for some time,” Lisa said as she handed the scrap/photo album to her son and her daughter-in-law.

“We hope you’ll enjoy it. Some of the pictures there….well, let’s just say, there were arguments sometimes heated ones which ones to include. You will know why when you see them.”

Emily grabbed the album and hugged it to her, giving her husband a look just in case he had plans to remove some pictures before she could get her eyes on them, “thank you, I mean it. We mean it,” moving forward to embrace her mother first, “I love you Mom,” the album pushed to Chris’ chest to hold.

Emily then gave her mother-in-law a hug, “I love you.”

As they parted from the embrace, Chris’ mom told her, “my son couldn’t have chosen a better wife. You are the best thing that happened to him dear.”

Having their own one-on-one time, Emily’s mom pulled Chris forward for their embrace, “she’s right, mothers always know best. My daughter couldn’t have married a better man. You bring out the best in one another. Never lose sight of that.”

Embraces continued until finally Lisa said, “we’ll let you go. I’m sure you have better things to do than hang-out with your mothers.”

Emily loved both the women in front of her and wouldn’t dare to turn them away, “no this is nice. I love spending time with you.”

“That is not going to work for us since we have plans ourselves. It’s not as if we see eachother everyday. We’ll leave you to do it is whatever you guys do while Lisa and I do our own bonding,” Emily mother told them as she hooked Lisa’s arm around hers and they marched back down the hallway together.

* * *

“You look so cute in this one,” Chris pointed to a picture of a three-year old Emily in full tantrum mode.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe my Mom included that,” she tried to turn the page of the album so that the picture would be forgotten.

“My mom included my naked picture so it’s just fair, even if I was only two at that time. I think they were making sure that we didn’t miss out on knowing each other’s life before we met,” Chris told his wife.

“It’s a before I met Chris Robert Evans and a before you met Emily Bett Rickards collection. It’s a nice gifts actually, a great one, a special one because these are memories that we wouldn’t have of the other unless we’d known eachother since birth. This way we get an insight in the other’s life with picture documentation. This is actually a perfect gift, the best gift.”

Chris pushed the album aside and took his wife in his arms, “it’s true you know, what our mothers say. You are the best thing that happened to me, the perfect wife, Mother of my children. I will love you for the rest of our days together.”

Emily leaned in to kiss her husband before saying, “and I love you. I will never get tired of saying that. Who would have thought that on an ordinary July day a few years back, I would meet the love of my life in a very unexpected way.”

Chris who had lost count of the number of times he had actually thank the Gods for putting her in his life just leaned in and gave her the tenderest of kisses, “things happen for a reason. You and me being there the same time, in the same space, I truly believe you and I were meant to meet, that we were meant to be.”

**_The End._ **

**_If you liked it send me a shout-out on twitter at lollipopsays (lollipopdiaries)._ **

**_Happy and sad that my first Chrimily RPF ended. It’s been quite an adventure and journey for me writing this. It’s going to be awhile before I write a follow-up fic, if ever I do. This was born out of encouragement I got from the twitter friends I met, you know who you all are. This was dedicated to all of you._ **


End file.
